Tizzy Tales - A Present For Chirstmas
by SweetChildHysteria
Summary: At Christmas everyone is meant to be happy and joyful, right? Not here within wall Rose, especially since the Colossal Titan could attack at any given moment. But it's Christmas, a time for people to receive presents, love and forgiveness. And a present I shall be giving. After all, it's not everyday someone like me is in town.


**Hey-ho, welcome to my new tester story. If this is a success and you like it, please tell me as it is nice to know what you all think. This is just a one-shot involving my OC, you'll meet her very soon, so enjoy (BIG SMILEY FACE) XX**

* * *

What is the meaning of Christmas? Some say birth, to celebrate the birth of the Lord Jesus Christ. Others say it's a time for Forgiveness and Love, after the story of 'A Christmas carol'. Then there are those who think it is a time where we spend hours with friends and relatives, eating till our stomachs explode. Well, all these facts are correct, but sometimes when things aren't all that easy; we can forget that the smallest of words can erase so much pain. That the kindest of smiles can spread throughout the world. And the simplest of actions can be the saviour of a life.

It's cold tonight. What do you expect; it is the winter months, December to be exact. I can't sleep like this I need to go for a walk. I quietly pushed the covers from my body as I flung my legs over the side of my bunk. I hate having the top bunk, it makes sneaking out harder. I looked down in the darkness and make out the faint outline of my boots. I quietly slip from my bunk and land on the wooden floor of my dorm with a soft 'PAD' as my bare feet touch down. I pick up my boots and sneak over to the shared bathroom for my dorm. I close the door and stand in front of the full length mirror on the other side of the door. I face myself and sigh, before closing my eyes and clicking my fingers. I feel my clothes change and an extra weight on my shoulders. I feel as my mid-length golden brown hair un-braids itself from the plait it's in and falls over my shoulders. I open my golden eyes and look back into the mirror. I was now clad in a white button up shirt, my white trousers, and a long black cloak. I quickly tucked my hair into my cloak before slipping on my dark, leather, knee high boots. I opened the window to the bathroom and looked out, perfect. It backs out into the forest, I'll blend in easily. A simple walk around town should be enough to make me tired. I slipped out the window and landed on the floor below. I looked around and when I noticed the coast was clear I took off into the forest. I didn't have any manoeuvre gear on me; then again_ I_ don't need it. No, I'm not magic, nor am I a ninja. I'm not a hybrid or Halfling. I'm not a titan as such, but I bet those who saw my true form would cower. That's why I remain this way; it's not the time to reveal who I am just yet.

I stopped running when I saw a house, a sign that I was away from the Survey Corp's HQ or castle as I like to call it. I looked around and noticed a few people still wondering around. Some in uniform, military police night shift workers, and other random people. Good, Now for a nice walk in the moonlight. I pulled my black hood up and walked out into the street. The professor sent me here for a while. I don't see why he keeps sending me to different places. I mean I can come and go as I please. But it hurts to leave sometimes and with no explanation. But I've made some pretty good friends all round. I looked up to the night sky to see the full moon shining down into the hidden districts behind wall Rose. It's such a quiet place at night; you wouldn't even suspect this place was under attack from beast's known as Titans. At night, it's like a spell is placed on everything so that it sleeps. It's so strange and kinda eerie. I pass a few people as I walk down a street. I walk a little slower however when I see a house with its light on. Im glad my hood covers my face but not my eyesight. I take a peek into the house to see a woman and a man eating a nice looking soup as they talk. Their house is filled with festive decorations. I mile as I see the man stand from his chair and get down on one knee. He then proceeds to pull out a box. I smile as I watched the woman jump into his arms before they fall onto the floor. I hadn't realized I'd stopped walking, but a hand to the shoulder caught me off guard. I quickly turned to see a bald man with a moustache. I mentally laugh my ass off as my face remains straight. Dot Pixis, the commanding officer of the Garrisons.

"Miss, are you alright?" the man asked genuinely wanting to. If he realises it's me what would he do? I've been in his office before he knows my face. He gave me the position I have with the Survey Corps, seeing how I was found outside the wall in the forest, running for my life (I had it under control).

"I'm quite fine sir; I was just admiring how happy people are at this time of year, considering the Titan issue we have. People seem to be full of surprises" I replied with my quiet voice. Shit, I need to learn to speak up, my voice is too soft.

"Ah, miss Nightingale. Why are you out of your dorm at this hour? You should be resting up, you never know when the colossal titan might attack again" the bald man said as I moved my hood up a little so that my face was shown to him and only him.

"I was asleep but I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. I was just hoping a little walk would tire me out. As for the colossal titan, I'll take my chances" I say as I look towards the wall where the larger titan once destroyed.

"You are full of surprises yourself Miss Nightingale, come walk with me then for a while. At least I know you'll be safe" The man smiles to me as he holds his arm out in front of me. I blush a little, not used to this kind of affection and curtsy to the man. I then gave the man my arm as we linked arms, my free hand on his arms and his free hand over mine. So it looked like I was helping him walk. No, I don't have a thing for the commander, that's just wrong. However, I do see him as a fatherly figure. And he does see me as his daughter figure, even though he has a wife and children. We walked for a while just chatting about things that have happened at Corps HQ, but soon I found myself parting ways as the man had duties in the other direction I was walking. I pulled my hood back over my face as I turned as corner. This street was different than the others; it looked more run down and dangerous. The houses were still the same, yet they lacked colour, there were no lights on down this road. And it just started snowing- heavily. I didn't move, I just let the snow fall onto me and around me, dusting the haunting street in a layer of white. It looked like a picture from a snow globe, not that this city will ever know what a snow globe is. I sighed to myself before pulling my cloak further around my body as a gentle breeze chilled my body. This city sure is in trouble, I wonder how they will kill _all_ the titan's. But then again, how did humans survive before the walls were built? Has anyone given that a thought before? Huuh, I'm still not tired.

"I wonder what would happen if they knew what and who I truly am." I asked myself as puffs of my breath became visible in the cold night air. I heard the snow beginning to brunch under my feet. I looked at the ground behind me to see my footprints in the white dust. I turned forwards and started walking again. I walked passed a few houses before I stop dead in my tracks. My golden eyes wide as I see a face I remember from this morning.

-_Flashback_-

"Yeah, go slay those titan's" Cheered people form the crowd. Its expedition time again. We have to track down Eren's house in the Shiganshina. Just to find out if whatever is in his dad's basement can help us stop the titan's. We all know our roles; I'm the messenger between groups, because I have the fastest horse. A wild horse I tamed when I was outside the wall and in need of help. I had sprained my ankle and couldn't walk. I must have been out there in the open for hours before this stunning white horse came and saved me. Her black mane as thick as oil and her speed is incredible. Not just because she is wild, but because she is a Pinto. One of the fastest horses known to the wild; one of the hardest to tame, with her speed and our relationship we can reach speeds of a peregrine Falcon racing for its prey.

"Save us from those beasts" A woman cries to her husband who has been in the Corps for a long time now. I hide my face from the crowd; I am weak when it comes to telling the truth. As my face is down however my ears pick up the voice of a little girl. I look up and see the girl holding up her hand to us, but the others in front of me ignored her. I frown at this and look at the girl as her dull blue eyes meet my golden ones. I stop my horse in front of the girl and jump off. The girl jumps a little bit before I kneel down to her height. I hold out my hand to her and smile with closed eyes.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask her, getting looks from the people around me. The girl takes my hand and smiles back to me. Those dull blue eyes, sparkling for a split second. Her lightly tanned skin is blotchy with dirt and her hair is messy and dishevelled. An orphan perhaps…poor girl.

"My name is Lucy Willow Miss, I'm 11 years old" Lucy said with a faint smile. I stood up and held the girl's other hand but she pulled away and held that hand up. There was something in it, something sparkling. She nudged that hand towards me, so I knelt back down and held out my hands for her. She smiled and placed the object she was holding into my hand. I looked down and saw that it was a small silver dove broach, with an emerald for an eye. I looked back at the girl and she stood with her hands behind her back while she swayed a little bit back and forth on her feet,

"It's supposed to protect its owner; I want you to have it. So that you will come back safely"

"Well thank you and I will look after this until we all return" I said as I stood up. The girl's once sad face now smiling happily as she nodded and ran off into the crowd. I quickly mounted my horse before setting off again. Luckily I was near the frontline so I didn't fall too far behind. As I was riding next to Christa she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back as I attached the broach to my uniform jacket. I couldn't bear to tell the girl what really happened outside these walls. And so we set off…outside the walls again, for some of us it would be the last.

-_Flashforward _ -

There, laying still on a doorstep. Her mid-length, messy ginger hair sprawled out around her, like she's fallen down. Her once tanned skin now a dull greying colour, her eyes are closed and her lips are slightly blue. That child, that orphan…left alone to die. At Christmas. Who does that to people? I take a breath and sit down next to her. I lift her head into my lap and comb some of her hair from her face with my small, pale fingers. I looked up at the night sky as the snow began to fall a little faster. I close my eyes as I feel the silence of the night and this child fade away and for once the world is in complete silence.

* * *

"So Eren, are you sure there is no other way for you to summon your Titan form?" a woman with glasses asks the young man. Her hand on his shoulder as the pair walks in front of two others. Eren, Hanji, Levi and Erwin: the four of them talking about Eren's powers, other potential ways of summoning it and amongst other topics. The four of them decide to take a break from walking and stop by the corner of a house. Levi and Hanji leaning up against the side of the building while Eren and the commander stand opposite them. But just as Eren was about to talk the commander lifted up his hand to silence him as his blue eyes spotted an unusual figure sitting on the doorstep of a house, a small lifeless girl in its lap. The only thing visible is the white outfit and a pale chin and nose. Eren becomes slightly curious as to what has the commander so captivated, the same as Hanji and Levi. The three others peer around the corner and stare at the sight. The four of them speechless.

"Should we go stop that, it looks dangerous" Hanji mumbled as she hid back around the corner. Did anyone mention Hanji is afraid of ghosts and monsters that lurk in the shadows? Well now you know.

"No, I don't think it's hurting that child, Look closer. That child isn't moving at all" The commander says as he looked to Eren who is staring intently at the cloaked figure. The blonde commander then looked at Levi who too was staring, yet judging at the same time.

* * *

This poor girl, I know she isn't the only orphan here inside wall Rose. But I still don't get why she is alone, why would anyone want to be alone during this season. Well, I can't say much. Up until three years ago I was all alone until I met the professor.

"You poor child, Guess what. I returned safely with many others. But not everyone can be as lucky as us. Sometimes…we have to make sacrifices that cannot be helped" I told the girl as if she were alive. I looked down at her dead face and sighed to myself sadly. Well, it is Christmas…People receive gift's a Christmas. This girl gave me a gift, it's time she received one back. I gently lifted the girl and placed her into a sleeping position. I then stood up and held out my pale hand and whispered the girl's name. Suddenly the snow that fell onto my hand began to move on its own until it formed the shape of a sand-timer. Her timer was baby pink in colour, including the sand grain inside. Pink, the colour of hope, calmness, sweetness and naiveté; all the things you expect in a young female child. I tapped the top of the timer twice with my ring finger and then I watched as the sand grains from the bottom of the timer travelled up until it was safe; back at the top of the timer. I looked to the girl on the floor as colour began to light up her features again. Her tanned skin, albeit dirty, returned to its sun kissed state. Her eyelids fluttered open and her once dull blue eyes now sparkled and were full of life. I gently blew on her timer and watched as it turned into pink glittering dust before vanishing into the snow on the ground.

"Hey, does anyone know who that girl is?" Eren asked quietly before Hanji piped up again.

"That girl talked to Tizzy this morning. I think her name was Lucy something. She's an Orphan girl, I guess she died in this weather" Hanji said as she peered around the corner. Her eyes widening as she saw the little girl coughing and sitting up, her once grey skin now slightly tanned.

I looked at the girl who is coughing before I hold my hand out to the girl. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and then looks at my hand.

"Don't worry; it's me from this morning. You gave me this remember?" I said in my gentle voice as I pulled the dove broach out from nowhere. The girl's eyes widened as she smiled.

"You came back safely. Congratulations" She smiled before sneezing. I smiled gently before crouching down and lifting the girl in my arm, like a princess. I then turned and started walking down the street, towards four faces I hadn't noticed, with my own eyes that it. I could still feel there stares though. As I walk nearer to the four people supposedly hidden, I stop when I see a house with its light's on. I walk up the steps and gently knock on the door. A man looked to be in his late 40's opened the door with a scowl before he saw me and the girl in my arms.

"Yes, can I help you?" He said rather rudely. I simply curtsied to the man before handing him the girl.

"You never bore children, yet you wished for one your entire life. This is your chance; give her a warm bath and a nice meal. And merry Christmas to you" I said before walking down the steps and walking towards the end of the street. Okay, that's enough sneaking around for now time for me to get to bed. Just as I'm about to pass the four a hand grabs my wrist and slams me to a wall. The knock is so fast and hard that it blows my hood off and shows my face to the four.

"Miss Nightingale, what a surprise?" Commander Erwin states with actual surprise in his voice.

"Tizzy, what are you doing out this late" Hanji says using her normal loud voice again. She let go of my arm and stands next to Eren who is staring at me with wide eyes.

"I couldn't sleep sir, I thought a little walk would make me sleep easier" I said giving a quick salute which was quickly waved off. I looked over at the black haired Corporal who said nothing but stared at me. His grey glare was enough to freeze hell over. Like I haven't done that before. Suddenly his voice reached my ears.

"What did you do to that girl, Cadet" Levi asked with narrowed eyes. I pulled my hair from inside my cape and watched as it landed perfectly in its wavy mess, my blue '_Highlight_' making itself visible.

"I gave her a present…_Coooorrrporal_" I said, making sure to emphasize the word 'Corporal' before smirking to myself mentally. The short Corporal glared at me, his steel coloured eyes narrowing on my form.

"Why, she's nothing but an Orphan brat. Why would you show her such kindness?" Corporal Levi shouted at me, grabbing the front of my cloak right over my collar bone.

"She gave me this" I said and produced the silver dove broach from thin air again. None of them actually knowing I did that. I held the dove out in the open for the four to see, and see it they did,

"She gave it to me this morning, I was just repaying the debt"

"By dumping her on some random man" Levi shouted sternly at me before letting me go. I de-wrinkled my cloak and hide the broach within my cloak again,

"Why save her from death when she could easily be killed by a titan"

"I agree, why give her the gift of life, when life is so fragile in these times" Erwin stated as he looked at me, into my eyes with his blue ones. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the sky. A sudden story came into my mind. One these citizens have probably never heard of. The little matchstick girl.

"There was once a story about a little girl like her" I said, beginning my little speech,

"An orphan girl, that gave out matches during the Christmas period. But everyone who passed the girl ignored her. She eventually died because she was given the cold shoulder by everyone. The moral of the story is that those who have a warm home and food- be it only a small amount, these people should be grateful for what they have now. Because the poor little matchstick girl had nothing. Its Christmas guys, a time for people to be happy and joyful"

"Speaking from experience I presume" The blonde with large eyebrows said as he looked at me with concern. I held my hand up to him and shook my head, No.

"Speaking from one whose eyes has seen this before. More times than I'd like to admit" I said sadly. I felt the tension begin as I said that with the sad tone. Not many people have seen me sad. It's a bit of a shock probably.

"So why not give her some food and a drink" Eren said as a matter-of-factly, his sparkling teal-green eyes staring into my golden ones. Eren, you have eyes, beautiful eyes…yet you do not see.

"I gave her a better present" I said gently before I pulled my hood up and started walking away. As I did a soft breeze blew and caressed my pale cheeks. This breeze however contained a small scent, Vanilla and peppermint... Mother and Father.

I got about a house and a bit away from the four before Hanji's loud voice rang in my ears.

"WHAT'S BETTER THAN FOOD AND A DRINK" She shouted, her loud voice echoing in the night. Suddenly after her voice stopped echoing, everything went silent. There was no breeze to move the leaves on a tree, there were no animals heard, and the snow had stopped falling. I smiled thankful I could create such an eerie background with just a thought. I slowly turned so that my body was turned ¾ towards them. The only thing they could see was my face chin and nose; my lips however had turned a cherry red, yet remained un-glossy.

"There is no better present Hanji….Than a future" I spoke gently and calmly. I then turned back around and carried on walking. Back towards the forest, towards the window I snuck out from. Finally ready to fall asleep.

I stood in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom, I had removed my cloak and I was now back in my PJ's. My hair was back in its braid and the only thing different about me was my wrist. I'll take it off in the morning before training but for tonight it can stay where it is. On my right wrist was a small little chain and in the centre was a single, silver dove. The dove representing tranquillity, harmony, innocence and gentleness, something everyone inside the walls is praying for, some might not do it openly; but I can tell. For I am more powerful than any titan, yet I bleed when scratched or cut, and I cry when I'm afraid, because I am also human. Just as much as the next guy. Who am I, that's easy? I'm Tizzy Nightingale.

* * *

**Okay, this is just a tester like my Ao No Exorcist- tizzy tale. If people like this review and I may be tempted to write a story. this is just to see if people like my OC and want to know more about her. If you like and want more please review, if any of you think I should add something or change something, tell me I'll do so and I hope you liked it. Peace and Marshmallows XX**


End file.
